


Competition

by Biceratops4



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Male Character, Happy Ending, Headcanon, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Mentions of Jian Yi, Mentions of She Li, Swearing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biceratops4/pseuds/Biceratops4
Summary: He Tian è profondamente convinto che She Li abbia un debole per Guan Shan.Guan Shan pensa che He Tian sia un idiota.Ovvero, AU in cui tutto è lo stesso ma She Li non ha mai provato a manipolare ed incastrare Guan Shan.





	Competition

He Tian, ultimamente, è di buon umore. ‘Nessun motivo in particolare’, risponde caparbiamente a chi insista a chiedere. All’occhio attento di Jian Yi, tuttavia, non sfugge che le cose tra lui e il rosso sembrino andare bene.  
“Potrebbero andare meglio.” Ammicca He Tian, con un sorrisetto diabolico e un’espressione maliziosa.  
“Pervertito.” Lo accusa Jian Yi, dandogli una leggera spallata amichevole, nonostante sia consapevole che l’amico non si riferisca ad attività di tipo sessuale – non ancora almeno.  
Lo sviluppo che desidera He Tian dal suo rinnovato rapporto con Guan Shan è qualcosa di diverso; di più intimo, possibilmente. Qualcosa che si tramuti in baci rubati di nascosto sul retro del cortile della scuola, al riparo da sguardi indiscreti, o durante le ore di educazione fisica, mentre sono tutti impegnati a dirigersi negli spogliatoi per prestarvi attenzione – del disgusto provato da Guan Shan la prima volta che gli ha afferrato il viso e premuto con forza le labbra sulle sue, invece, ne farebbe volentieri a meno. È stato egoista e immaturo, ammette He Tian. Perciò cerca di essere paziente e limitare quel tanto agognato contatto fisico ad un braccio avvolto attorno alle spalle di Guan Shan, attirandolo con fare casuale verso di sé.  
Ciò che lo riempie di soddisfazione, facendogli gonfiare il petto come un tacchino, è che a Guan Shan non sembra dare poi tanto fastidio. C’è stato un tempo in cui avrebbe protestato energicamente, divincolandosi dalla salda presa di He Tian fino a liberarsene, anche a costo di guadagnarsi qualche livido sulle costole nel tentativo di riuscire nell’impresa. Poi, con l’aumentare della complicità tra i due, le lamentele si sono gradualmente affievolite. Ora Guan Shan sembra non farci quasi più caso, limitandosi ad alzare gli occhi al cielo quando la presa di He Tian si fa particolarmente insistente.  
Quest’ultimo, dal canto suo, si accontenta di godere della compagnia di Guan Shan, non più schivo e diffidente come soleva essere; il viso non più contorto nella smorfia rabbiosa che tutti erano abituati a vedergli addosso, indossata come una maschera.  
He Tian non ha potuto fare a meno di notare quanto Guan Shan sia diverso, quando si sente a suo agio; quanto la sua personalità si trasformi e l’atteggiamento da testa calda sparisca quasi del tutto, lasciando al suo posto un adolescente dallo strano senso dell’umorismo e con la passione per le battute di cattivo gusto.  
He Tian sospetta che prima di allora solo sua madre abbia avuto l’occasione di vederlo così, senza nessun pensiero al mondo, come ogni ragazzo della sua età dovrebbe essere. E si chiede, He Tian, quali possano essere le esperienze che hanno portato il rosso a nascondersi dietro una corazza creata appositamente per ripararsi quando il mondo picchia particolarmente duro. Non che He Tian sia poi tanto diverso. Almeno, però, a differenza di Guan Shan, non è sempre stato solo: Jian Yi lo aiuta a riempire le sue giornate vuote da parecchio tempo, ormai; e prima ancora, quand’era nient’altro che un bambino, poteva contare sulla presenza del fratello maggiore. Prima che questi lo allontanasse, invischiandosi in affari di cui He Tian preferirebbe non essere a conoscenza.  
Del passato di Guan Shan, però, non sa niente. Il ragazzo non ama parlare di sé e le uniche informazioni in possesso di He Tian sono quelle che è riuscito a scucire al fratello. Ai pettegolezzi malevolmente diffusi per i corridoi della scuola, invece, ha preferito non dare ascolto.  
Tutto ciò di cui He Tian è a conoscenza è che l’amico sia figlio unico, d’umile famiglia. Padre assente, arrestato per coinvolgimenti minori con la mafia; cuoco eccezionale – He Tian ha avuto la fortuna di comprovarlo di persona e, cazzo, se gli piace il suo stufato.  
He Tian può aspettare. Sarà l’amico stesso a parlargliene, se lo vorrà, quando si sentirà abbastanza sicuro da farlo. Nel frattempo lascia che Guan Shan si appoggi alle sue spalle per sorreggersi mentre ride a crepapelle per qualcosa che Jian Yi gli ha sussurrato all’orecchio – per la grande gioia di Zheng Xi, i due condividono lo stesso senso dell’umorismo.  
Sarebbe tutto perfetto, pensa He Tian, se non fosse per un unico particolare. Un particolare piuttosto fastidioso di nome She Li, che ronza attorno a Guan Shan come una mosca attirata dal miele.  
Quel che è peggio, osserva He Tian, è che Guan Shan non sembra infastidito dalla sua presenza, anzi – in alcune occasioni hanno persino trascorso la pausa pranzo assieme.  
Non che He Tian sia geloso. Assolutamente. Eppure non può che sentirsi irritato dalla sua presenza, che spesso e volentieri si unisce a lui e Guan Shan senza invito.  
“Cerca di andarci d’accordo, ok?” Insiste Guan Shan. “Sono stufo di dover fare a botte senza motivo. Le ragazze mi guardano come se fossi un criminale, quando le incrocio per i corridoi della scuola – stronze.” Borbotta, convinto che He Tian non lo senta.  
“Non voglio più essere il capro espiatorio di nessuno, va bene? Ogni volta che succede qualcosa, nonostante sia a chilometri di distanza, è me che vengono a cercare.”  
“Se smettessi di parlare e atteggiarti come uno scaricatore di porto le persone ti prenderebbero più sul serio, probabilmente.” Afferma He Tian con un ghigno. Non che il caratteraccio di Guan Shan gli dia particolarmente fastidio, anzi. Le persone eccessivamente cortesi, quelle dall’apparenza quasi perfetta e delicata come un fiore, non gli hanno mai suscitato poi tanto interesse; ha sempre preferito chi ha da mostrare qualche lato della propria personalità un po’ spigoloso che, possibilmente, possa essere in grado di gestire un carattere altrettanto difficile come il suo. E Guan Shan, ruvido e imperfetto com’è, sembra essere il candidato ideale.  
“Piantala, He Tian. Sai benissimo cosa intendo dire.” Continua Guan Shan, l’espressione del viso nuovamente contratta in una smorfia colma di rabbia. “Non mi metterò a fare a botte con un tizio solo perché a te non va a genio. Ho smesso di fare queste cose.” Conclude, accelerando il passo per seminare un minimo di distanza tra lui ed He Tian.  
Quest’ultimo lo lascia fare: ci sono momenti in cui Guan Shan riacquista il suo originario nervosismo, diventando più schivo di quanto non fosse in partenza. Sono i momenti in cui He Tian realizza che Guan Shan dia ascolto alle opinioni altrui molto più di quanto voglia dare a vedere, desideroso di lasciarsi il passato alle spalle; un passato in cui veniva additato da lontano ed evitato da tutti, nonostante tutto ciò che volesse fin dal principio fosse un gruppo al quale appartenere.  
He Tian lo lascia sbollire ed evita di toccare l’argomento, almeno per quanto tempo gli riesca. Finchè, un tardo pomeriggio estivo, non sorprende Guan Shan in compagnia di She Li.  
Li trova al campo di basket vicino al supermercato, intenti a giocare una partita uno contro l’altro. Non registrano neanche la sua presenza, tanto sono concentrati, ed He Tian decide di restare a guardare.  
Gli piace quando Guan Shan gioca a basket. Gran parte dei giocatori, più alti e robusti di lui, dovrebbero metterlo in difficoltà, ma Guan Shan è agile e veloce e una volta che riesce a catturare la palla e tirare verso il canestro, fa sempre centro.  
La partita, tuttavia, sembra essere già terminata. I due avversari si avviano verso l’ombra delle panchine, al riparo dal sole che, nonostante sia quasi il tramonto, è ancora cocente. She Li armeggia col suo borsone, mentre Guan Shan si asciuga il sudore di dosso e tracanna dell’acqua; poi passa la bottiglietta all’altro ragazzo, che pare abbia dimenticato la sua.  
He Tian, dalla sua postazione, sgrana gli occhi , incredulo – Guan Shan, schizzinoso com’è, non ha mai permesso a nessuno di bere dal suo bicchiere o mangiare dal suo piatto. Neanche a lui.

Il giorno seguente insiste affinché Guan Shan venga a casa sua.  
“Quel tizio vuole entrare nelle tue mutande.” Afferma casualmente mentre Guan Shan prepara il pranzo, rimproverandosi mentalmente per aver lasciato trapelare un tono più irritato di quanto avrebbe voluto.  
“Di che cavolo stai parlando?” Risponde Guan Shan, senza neanche distogliere lo sguardo dal tagliere sul quale sta affettando le cipolle.  
“She Li, ovvio.”  
“She Li?” Chiede Guan Shan, voltandosi a guardarlo con un sopracciglio alzato. “Ti sei bevuto il cervello?”  
“Ohi, vuoi un pugno?” Reagisce He Tian, infastidito dal fatto che l’altro non lo stia prendendo sul serio.  
“Ti sta sempre addosso.” Prosegue, cercando di spiegare la sua prospettiva.  
“E da quando t’importa?” Chiede Guan Shan, riprendendo ad affettare le cipolle. “E poi, sei sicuro che stiamo parlando della stessa persona?” Guan Shan fissa le cipolle con espressione confusa, quasi aspetti gli rivelino le verità di cui ha bisogno.  
“L’ultima volta che ho controllato stava facendo gli occhi dolci a Jian Yi.” Prosegue. “Credo che sia fissato con la sua pelle – anche se devo ammettere che ce l’abbia davvero morbida e liscia.” Riflette tra sé e sé, deragliando dalla conversazione.  
Gli occhi di He Tian si spalancano come piattini: Guan Shan non ha mai commentato l’aspetto fisico di nessuno, tantomeno di un ragazzo, e viene assalito dal sospetto che il rosso abbia una cotta per Jian Yi.  
Fa per chiedere spiegazioni, ma l’altro lo interrompe prima ancora che possa pronunciare anche una sola parola: “Non sarebbe poi così male essere a conoscenza di piacere a qualcuno.” Mormora, ormai rivolto più a sé stesso che ad He Tian.  
Guan Shan si volta verso He Tian, un’espressione indecifrabile in volto; le sue labbra sono socchiuse, quasi abbia qualcosa da dire sulla punta della lingua ma non trovi la forza per farlo.  
He Tian si immobilizza, rifiutandosi di infrangere l’atmosfera stranamente intima venutasi a creare; Guan Shan, intanto, ha mosso qualche passo verso di lui, ricoprendo la distanza che li separava. He Tian potrebbe giurare di averlo visto sollevare il viso e avvicinarlo impercettibilmente al suo, prima che Guan Shan si volti nuovamente di scatto nell’altra direzione e lo lasci a fissare il rosso dei suoi capelli.  
“Ma che vuoi saperne tu, che hai sempre avuto un sacco di ragazze ai tuoi piedi.” Sospira Guan Shan, fingendo di essere infastidito. Poi, l’ombra di un sorriso malizioso sulle labbra, aggiunge: “Se solo sapessero quanto sei coglione.”  
He Tian fa finta di mollargli un pugno. Mentre Guan Shan si affretta a schivarlo, non può fare a meno di pensare ‘la persona a cui piaci potrei essere io.’.  
Se solo sapesse come conquistarlo. He Tian è consapevole di affascinare un sacco di persone – sia uomini che donne. Ma Guan Shan è diverso; Guan Shan è complicato e imprevedibile. Non potrebbe corteggiarlo come farebbe con le ragazze a scuola, ma neanche come quei pochi ragazzi coi quali è uscito quando stava ancora cercando di capire la sua sessualità. Quindi, cosa fare? 

Il giorno del suo compleanno, Guan Shan si presenta alla porta di He Tian con un mazzo di fiori. Quando He Tian si rifiuta di prenderli, Guan Shan glieli schiaffa sul petto senza troppi complimenti.  
“Cosa dovrei farne?” gli chiede He Tian, divertito. Se il suo intuito non lo inganna, ha una vaga idea di dove Guan Shan voglia andare a parare.  
“Accettarli sarebbe un gesto carino, pezzo d’idiota.” Dice l’altro, tentando di mascherare il proprio imbarazzo con l’insulto. Tipico.  
“Ho assunto l’aspetto di una ragazza, per caso?” Risponde He Tian, giusto per provocarlo. “E poi è il tuo compleanno. Dovrei essere io a fare qualcosa per te.”  
“Ti sto chiedendo di uscire con me, qualora non l’avessi capito.” Replica Guan Shan, ormai talmente a disagio da assumere un colorito rossastro dalla punta dei piedi a quella delle orecchie. Eppure, nonostante l’imbarazzo, continua a guardare He Tian negli occhi, quasi con tono di sfida.  
“È il mio compleanno, no? Quindi potresti regalarmi un appuntamento. Se ti va, ovviamente.” Si affretta a precisare, rifiutandosi di costringere l’altro a fare qualcosa di cui non ne ha l’intenzione – o peggio, che lo disgusti.  
“Sei pieno di sorprese, sai?” Afferma He Tian, trascinandolo all’interno dell’appartamento e chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle. – Dieci minuti dopo si avviano verso il cinema, l’unico posto che le tasche di Guan Shan possano permettersi e sul quale siano d’accordo entrambi.  
Quando il film finisce e i due escono dalla sala, il sole è ormai tramontato e delle nuvole pesanti, cariche di pioggia, coprono il cielo serale. Preavviso di acquazzone imminente, ma He Tian è troppo occupato ad avvolgere un braccio attorno alle spalle di Guan Shan e sorridere soddisfatto per potersene accorgere prima che inizi a piovere. L’appartamento di He Tian è il più vicino, ma quando vi arrivano sono fradici dalla testa ai piedi.  
He Tian offre a Guan Shan i suoi vestiti e quando il rosso rifiuta e si avvia verso la porta, ringraziandolo timidamente per la giornata, He Tian gli afferra una mano.  
“Resta.” Gli dice.  
Guan Shan non risponde ma la sua espressione fa trapelare che non stesse aspettando altro.

Quando She Li riceve il messaggio si aspetta che possano essere tutti, ma non He Tian – è risaputo che i due non vadano per niente d’accordo e il fatto che il ragazzo si sia spinto al punto da cercarlo al telefono fa presagire qualcosa di grosso. She Li si aspetta di tutto.  
She Li si aspetta di tutto, ma non quello che vede.  
Davanti ai suoi occhi fa sfoggio una foto appena scattata di He Tian e Guan Shan. Assieme.  
Coricato comodamente sullo spazioso divano, Guan Shan giace addormentato accoccolato al fianco di He Tian, che lo stringe saldamente a sé e sorride verso la fotocamera del cellulare. 

“Maledetto He Tian!”


End file.
